Fon
Fon is a village in the north-east of Atrebatia. It is currently held by the Vlacckag, and was formerly ruled by the Loyalist forces of the Regium. It sits at the juncture of the Souroad and the road to Rooks Hop. The town is administered by Jon, the local priest of Pelor, appointed reeve by Baron Mogg of Rocksbridge. It was destroyed by Erdan Nailo, Finn, and Shrubsy as they defended against hobgoblin invasion, choosing to burn the town to the ground to deny it's resources to the invaders. Notable Locations Locations in Fon and its environs. The Town The town is centered on the crossroads between the Souroad and the roads to Rooks Hop. Along with several businesses, Fon has about a two dozen more buildings loosely scattered around the area; houses, stables, granaries and warehouses. The Pick & The Lute This tavern is major resting point on the trading routes along the Souroad. Owned by the miserly dwarf Faran, The Pick And The Lute employs human bartender, Helen, a gossip loving woman and cooks, maids, and stable hands. The business is major draiver of the local economy, but relies on travellors wiling to spend coin. Village Barracks The barracks are a three story building, stone on the bottom floors, and wood on the top. The top floor has officers quarters, trapped chests for their belongings, while the middle floor is a mess-hall, and workshop, and the bottom floor has bunks and an armory. It has a small watchtower, and parade and training ground in the rear, away from the main street. It was tended to by the town guard Martin, before being evacuated in the fall of Fon. Blacksmith The town has a working blacksmith, producing basic arms, as well as tools for the farming community. It is owned and run by Aldrich, dwarven smith. Aldrich is a member of the Worshipful Company of Blacksmiths, a commercial guild of smiths. He is currently training an apprentice, Bretton. Aldrich is a strong Loyalist who produces arms for the March Army. Vid's Tower Vid Vizzer, a local hermit/poorly trained wizard, has a small tower on the edge of the town. He does small cantrips, identification magic, party tricks and minor illusions to support himself. He is an experimental wizard, whose homebrew magic has been largely unsuccessful. Church of Pelor The local church, run by Jon. It is a simple, small stone church with a detached cottage for the priest. It can seat small numbers of worshipers, and has small sun dial out the front. General Store Owned and run by the Rabin family. Market Square & Well A small common in the middle of the village, it has stalls for trade on designated days, and well for drinking water. The well was fouled by Shrubsy and Erdan in the defense against Hobgoblin forces. Outside the town The town is surrounded by numerous small hamlets and farms. Shrine to Delia A ancient and forgotten temple to Delia, paladin of Pelor, stands half a day north of Fon along the Souroad. The home of a goblin tribe now led by Kaht after entering into a tenuous alliance with Finn, Erdan and Shrubsy, to take down a Hobgoblin commander searching for the Sword of Delia. This shrine was explored in Session 1. Notable Events The village and it's environs were protected by an ancient order of paladins, The Delian Knights. The village was destroyed by Erdan, Shrubsy, and Finn, as they retreated from the marauding hobgoblin army, choosing to destroy Fon rather than let it's resources fall.